


Honey and caramel

by SpookyStar29



Series: Of Yellow and Green Lollipops [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Awkward Tension, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: " I keep telling myself this might be nothingBut one look in your eyes and, God, there's something "~ Friend's don't / Maddie & TaeJack attends an advanced training course in Charleston. Since their current case involves a firm in the same City, Ellie gets send with her.What starts out as a occupational-trip soon starts developing into something more ...





	1. Fraught with risk

Ellie shut the door, leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She had told the guys she would go to use the restroom, but actually she had just needed a short time for herself. Her mind was spinning. 

She didn’t know what to feel, HOW to feel. She was excited, she was nervous, she was happy, she was scared.   
Something had happened lately and she couldn’t quite figure it out. Something had shifted between Jack and her. It had always been so easy with her, Ellie had felt completely comfortable in her presence, they slowly but steadily had developed a friendship.   
They had talked. About Jack's captivity, about her failed marriage, and more.   
But now it was … yes, what was it? It felt like she was covering up, she was thinking about what to say, how to behave in the older woman’s presence. And she always got that unknown feeling inside whenever Jack smiled at her – or worse, smiled at Gibbs.  
And now spoken Gibbs had send her to Charleston. With Jack. Together.   
It wasn’t just that she needed to do most of the field job alone since Jack needed to attend that training about six hours a day. By the way, Ellie was pretty sure she only attended it because Charleston was a city with a beach and not because she needed it. Smartass. 

Yep, Jack was a smartass. And Ellie already knew those days would either go really well or really really bad, ending in a nightmare because she did something she could never reverse.   
Even though she still wasn’t sure about what excactly would that be.


	2. Journey of incertitude

As soon as they stepped out of the airport, Jack closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.   
„God, I missed this.“   
Ellie couldn’t help but smirk. How could a grown woman be so damn cute and quirky like her?   
„Getting out of NCIS or the sun?“  
Jack made exaggerating movement with her hands as if she tried to include all their surroundings. „The sun, the beach, the smell of the ocean.“  
Ellie wrinkled her forehead. „Smell of the ocean? All I smell is kerosine and exhaust emissions.“  
„I’m a Californian, Ellie. Saltwater‘s in my blood, I can sense the ocean for miles.“   
Ellie smirked. „I don’t have a doubt about that.“  
A picture manifested itself in her mind. Jack in a bikini, or a bathing suit, her tanned skin glimmering in the sun …  
Jack nudged her shoulder and she jolted back to reality. „Come on, let’s look for our driver.“ And with that she was gone.   
Ellie tightened the grasp on her suitcase and followed her, trying to shake off the imagination. If she would do this with Nick, or Jimmy, or probably even McGee, she would have wondered about how they looked in swimwear too, right? Right. Of course.  
Keep on lying to yourself, Bishop.

Luckily, they found their driver in an instant. He’d be responsible for Jack getting to the location where the training was held and back, and for Ellie a car was ready in the hotel’s parking lot. She barely noticed Jack’s and the driver’s conversation – she drifted off into the past …

At had been almost two months ago and she still remembered the moment. Jack had been beaming and almost squeeling in delight as she had heard WHERE her training was taking place – she probably wasn’t even that much interested in developing her skills but more about the possibility of being near a beach. „I owe you a kiss, cowboy, for booking this hotel at the beach“, she had said, smirking at him. And Gibbs had smiled back, shaking his head at her flirtatiousness.  
And for the first time Ellie had felt something weird, something different – that someone which was called „jealousy“.   
She had almost forgotten about it until one day, Gibbs spoke those certain words.  
„Bishop, you’re gonna accompany Jack.“ Her head had shot up, staring at Gibbs.   
„Me?“ Her heart started pounding.   
„Yeah, you. That firm down there, Archer Industries, they probably could help us find some answers.“ He looked up, his icy-blue eyes staring at her if he were challenging her about her reaction, if she had a problem with it.   
She nodded. „‘Kay. Got it.“  
Why me, she had wanted to ask. But first – she didn’t question all of Gibbs‘ briefings anymore, second, she was indeed happy to get out of the office for a while, and third …   
Yeah, third was two things mixed into one. She was excited because she would spend a lot of time with Jack, only Jack, without any NCIS-agents running around or disturbing them. They could actually talk, about private stuff, anxieties, love, girl-talk … but on the same hand she was frightened as hell. Whatever was shifting between them, it was different, and it made her nervous as hell.   
„Your flight’s going on Monday“, Gibbs‘ voice cut through the silence again. 

That announcement, and announcement that had kept her awake for a while, had been four days ago. It had meant four days left for her to figure out her emotional distress and working on pulling off a straight face and a rational line of actions. She was proud of herself, actually. Until now she hadn’t made a fool out of herself. Not yet.


End file.
